


bloody romanogers

by 32cevansson35_202



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel Universe - Fandom, Romanogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mafia Boss, Natalie shoot Steve on his thigh, artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/32cevansson35_202/pseuds/32cevansson35_202
Summary: Hi everyone this is my first story I suck at Summarizing..... But this is a story of how a retired soldier now artist turned the world of a mafia queen upside down.... Be careful and enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

“This is it,” David said, as he pulled up in front of  
the club. There was no line or even a sign for that  
matter. Just one man dressed in black, smoking  
what was most likely my weed. He eyed our car  
carefully, and with envy; Morris’ Bentleys tended to  
have that effect on people.

As I opened the door David spoke "madam I don't think-"  
"shut it David" I cut him off, what was wrong with him 

After I stepped out of my car , the guard stood  
straighter and smiled at me. After all, what could  
happen to a woman in the middle of the night ?

“sorry lady I think you lost ,” he said. “This  
place ain’t for your kind.”

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but managed to  
smile kindly instead. “I’m here to see Vincent. ”  
He frowned in confusion “You ain't  
Seeing Vince , because he ain't seeing nobody  
At this hour. "  
" oh? " idiot " not even Don Romanov "

His eyes widen as realize striked him " d-on ro-romanov? He stammered "the Godmother." he said in shock.. Hah at least he knows who I am 

He didn’t even give me a chance to reply before  
opening the door.

"madam"

" if you don't like it David , stay in the car" I said while walking in, there was a bully in my playground and I hated  
bullies And he was going to know the name Don Romanov, I knew what type of club I was walking  
into, and it wasn’t the first time I had entered one.  
However, the smell of sex, sweat, and other  
miscellaneous fragrances, made me want to hurl.  
The place was so dim I was surprised the people  
could see the very ropes they were using to tie  
each other up; or that they could even concentrate  
over the music. But I preferred it loud. Maybe for  
the same reason they did. The louder it was, the  
harder it was to hear someone scream.  
“You looking for a good time, bunny?” A man  
grinned at me, eyeing me from head to toe. His  
cock looked as though it wanted to rip out of his  
leather pants and attack me.

“Bunny?” I asked without emotions.

He grinned, stepping closer to me. “You know,  
cute, swe-” BANG I shot him between the eyes and he went down with the cocain he was smoking  
"what was that?" I asked his now dead body "I can't hear you over loud music" 

Without wasting anymore time I moved around his body, not bothering to make any eye contact with any of the  
other wide eyed horny men…and women, who may have been  
looking for a new partner. However, I doubted  
most of them were paying any attention to me.

"Don Romanov for Vincent" I told the man in front of the door who was still shocked but didn't hesitate to open the door

The room, covered in nothing but cheap fur rugs  
and lava lamps, looked as if I had stepped back in  
time and into an Austin Powers-esque porno. And  
there sat Vincent getting the blowjob of his life,  
from some very tiny blond . He was so carried  
away with himself that he didn’t even seem to  
notice me or the five men “guarding” him for that  
matter. They stood against the wall of bear fur,  
looking at the man in disgust.

 

“Ugh, seriously!” David snapped when he walked  
in, causing Vincent ’s eyes to pop open.

 

His eyes narrowed in on David , but he didn’t stop  
thrusting into the girl’s mouth…poor girl. How he  
could find his penis with all that fat rolling off of  
him, was beyond me. And when he came, he  
looked like a dying boar. He grunted before  
grinning and pulling out of her mouth.

"what do you want Romanov? Ran through  
all the drugs I sold you already? You people  
adding it to your tea and biscuits or some shit? ”  
The man snapped out between breaths.

He didn’t even spare me a glance. David , on the  
other hand, turned to me as if to ask what next?

“You should leave,” I told the girl on the floor.

The tiny blond on her knees rose, wiped her  
mouth and stared at Vincent , unsure of what she  
should do.

"don't you fucking dare move bitch" he snapped 

Sighing, I nodded, pulling my gun quickly before  
shooting him in the knee cap. No one ever listened  
to me until I started shooting.. No one dared to move after I shot Vincent 

The moment he dropped to the floor screaming, I  
handed David my gun before taking the cane near his desk and beat  
the side of his face. I didn’t stop until the fucking  
thing broke and I lost my balance. However, once  
again, David grabbed hold of me, helping me  
regain my balance.

“You thought you could screw me!?  
Have you lost you motherfucking mind?” I hissed at  
him.

“What are you all standing there for! ?"he barked at his men "fucking Kill her!” he screamed but none of his men dare to move as he  
coughed up his teeth and blood. The blond ran  
to his side, but he just pushed her away.

 

“Three weeks ago, a stash for thirty was bought  
after we agreed on twenty. But suddenly, we aren’t  
selling because someone has a cheaper product.?  
Would you happen to know who that is?” I asked,  
pushing David away to stand on my own.

Vincent didn’t answer, he was too busy trying to  
stop the blood from flowing down his face while  
holding his knee. He looked around, but none of  
his men bothered to help.

" which one of you cunts is second in command" the assholes just stared at me

"ok" I said calm while pulling out my gun

"that would be me" the shortest man of them all also nicely dressed stepped forward before I shot someone

"did you lose your hearing or something"

"no ma'am" he said in nervous voice  
"than why didn't you answer me" I snapped  
"ahh--" he stammered  
"don't waste my motherfucking time" I hissed at him 

 

Sorry ma'am it won't happen again " he said  
" good because I will blow your fucking brains out next time " I said calm this time "now help Vincent find his tongue" I told him and he  
didn’t even hesitate. He grabbed the fat boar,  
pulling him up from the ground before beating the  
shit into his face. Idiot.

"Jesus, honestly?” I sighed.

 

“Lesson one,” David yelled over Vincent ’s screams.  
“You don’t punch a man in the head while he’s  
being questioned. How can he answer any  
questions if his brain is rolling around in his skull?”

“Whatever this bitch is paying you, I’ll double it! " Vincent screamed.

Poor Vincent 

“You mean after you give them their share of the  
product you’ve been selling? We’ve made a lot of  
money Vincent and yet no one else seems to be  
making anything. You’ve been stealing from the  
pack.” I smirked, taking a seat in one of his fur  
chairs. The man had a fetish, it seemed.

He stared at the pen in his hand, doing his best to  
reach for it, but the way in which David had him  
pinned, he couldn’t.

A sob broke through his fat lips.

“I was going to share the take with you, I swear! I  
wanted to make sure it was possible…AHHH!” He  
screamed as David pulled out the pen with as  
much force as possible before picking a new spot  
to ram it through.  
David grinned. “Lesson two: cheaters and thieves  
lie. Cause bodily harm the second time and they  
will tell the truth. Right,Vincent ?”

Poor Vincent was going into shock, but nodded  
anyway.  
“I will pay you back! Please…”

David grabbed a new pen and once again made a  
new hole for Vincent

“Lesson three?” I questioned, smiling, trying to  
ignore the horrible smell radiating off the chair.

David shrugged before smiling back. “He hung up  
on me after I called for the money.”

“Say it ain’t so, Vincent .” I frowned at him before  
turning back to the rest of his men. “you short guy" I pointed to the idiot whose the second in command "if Vincent were to die, you would be the one to take over right?" I asked not paying attention to Vincent who was pleading 

" y-yes " he whispered 

What the fuck? I pulled out my guy and shot him on his left thigh 

" is something stuck in your voice, don't fucking waste words and don't fucking make me ask again?" I snapped at him  
"Yes MA'AM I WOULD BE IN CHARGE" he answered louder this time with a pained 

"that more like it" I said with a proud smirk 

“Take a good look at your old boss,” I said, turning back  
to the man whose blood was now running across  
the table like spilled wine. “This is me being nice.  
In fact, this is me in a good mood. Vincent thought  
he was untouchable. Vincent thought he fucked us  
over, not only once, but twice. But Vincent was  
wrong.”

To prove my point, David reached for the cup of  
pens, but it was empty. Smirking, he pulled a knife  
and slammed it down, right in Vincent ’s thumb.

“Lesson four?” I asked him.

“Motherfucker was getting his cock sucked in a  
lady’s presence,” he snapped angrily, staring at the  
girl who sat frozen in shock on the ground. Her  
blue eyes were wide as she just stared, taking in  
the screams. She should have left when I told her  
to.

“What’s your name?” I asked the man.

“Robert ma’am,” he said quickly.

“Robert, David is the man who will be setting up all  
of our business. We will now be buying at fifteen.  
You should know, at some point, you will care for  
someone or something deeply. If you ever stand  
against the me again, I will take that thing and  
destroy it in front of you.” I nodded at David , who,  
picked up the blond and pushed her over to one  
of Vincent ’s former, men.

“Take care of both of them.” David told them.

Robert ’s eyes widened slightly but nodded. We didn’t  
kill in front of others unless they also would lose  
their lives.

“Anyone have a problem with that?” I asked around  
the room, but no one answered. Nodding, I rose,  
stumbling just a bit, but David walked over to my  
side and took my arm. We left Vincent pinned to the  
table, sobbing like a child.

“I think we’ve made our point. Good evening,  
gentlemen.” I started walking towards the door  
when David turned and handed one of them a  
gun. When one of them shot Vincent through the  
eyes he spoke again.

“Lesson five; never piss off Natalia Romanov . It’s a  
hazard to your health.” I heard everyman gasp in shock

“I hope my presence here is enough to haunt you  
for a lifetime, because I will not be back at this  
shithole anytime in the foreseeable future. And  
none of you have ever met me.” I stated as we  
walked out.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not finished

I see A g limpse of the world outside the windows of my Manhattan apartment . But what I really see in my mind’s eye are the memories I wish I could wipe away.

Flashes of light against the stark black night.

Piercing sirens drowning out my pleas for her to breathe. Her lifeless body, pale and calm my. Unresponsive.

Her eyes. Those brown eyes of hers, always so

goddamn vibrant and mischievous, blank and fixed. The smell of gunpowder mixed with the metallic scent of unexpected death lingering around us like a fog. The ache. In my heart from what I knew to be true, and in my shoulders and arms from the force of the compressions on her chest as I tried to force

life back into her.

Her lips. So cold. So blue. The sound of my own voice pleading and begging for her to be strong. To stay with me. Chaos. The feel of hands pulling me back because the medics needed space to do their job. The one I knew was useless.

The chill that settled in as they loaded her in the transport, and I shivered uncontrollably from the trauma. But I held on to the cold, wrapped it around me like a blanket, because it was so much easier to focus on that than the guilt already weaving itself around my psyche and soul.

I couldn’t save her. I tried. But I failed.

“Steve !” sam’s voice pulls me from the nightmare on a constant repeat in my mind. It takes me a moment to pull myself from the painful recollections.

“Yeah. Sorry.” I run my hand over my upper lip and wipe away the beads of sweat forming there. “I —”

“Got distracted? Like I said, you hell need to get out of this place men you can't keep doing this to yourself .”

" I'm fine Sam," I’m pissed at having to explain myself

"are you? Because the way you are says otherwise, I feel like you locking yourself here to hide yourself from the world pushing everything or anyone away who's trying to help you, torturing Yourself as punishment for not being able to save Peggy ?” He squares his shoulders and braces his hands on my shoulders staring down at me A silent reprimand in a sense. I hold his glare because as right as he is, he’s also so very 

"you think I'm not capable of taking care of myself " 

"That’s not the issue. The —”

“Bullshit!” I shove him and my chair back as I stand up, letting the sound emphasize my point. “you think I don't know what you guys are saying . All of you think I might try and kill myself, that why there people constantly checking up on me, you think I don't know about my neighbor Sharon and that guy you call tic tac, yes I know Sam,....You don't t trust me with the safety of my life "

“You’re gonna burn out, man. You’ve been hard on your self, , I mean it’s only  
been four and a half months since …”

" since Peggy died,"I finish for him " I know I was there, I held her lifeless body in my arms,... " I shout, throwing my hands up before I get hold of myself and rein it in. I have to show  
him I'm not some abandon kitten who needs saving . That I'm not a loose cannon they  
thinks I am." just because Peggy is gone doesn't mean I'm going to kill myself, she wouldn't want me to take my life because of her"

“I get it, Steve . All of it… shit. I'm sorry for treating you like that, we just wanted to make sure you were coping that all ” He steps away  
From my desk and shoves his hands in his pockets as he looks out the window,a sigh falling from his lips. He turns back around to face me.

"it what it is sam , I know you trying to help but I'll be fine sam" I reassure him with a sad smile 

"let atleast get you out of this place" I try to protest but he continues "please man just this once, let me get you out of this place get some drinks or something " he begs me 

"just this once" I say with a small smile 

"that my man" he cheers 

"but I'm taking my car" I say taking my car keys and jacket. 

"I'm cool with that" he says relived as we walk toward the door to the parking lot 

We reach the parking lot Sam enters his BMW M3, I enter my jeep and we drive off  
..............................  
“Don’t say sorry,” I said in a low hiss. “You aren't even on the threshold of sorry yet.”

His eyes widened before taking a step back and backing straight into David , who already had a gun pointed at the back of his skull.

“All we really need is the pilot, ma’am,” David said

simply. Stripping off my jacket, I stared at the moron at the end of the nine-millimeter. He was young, only a few years older than I was. What would make him take the job as a steward on my jet? A better question would be, who cleared him to be a steward on my fucking jet? Things spoken in here were more sensitive than the damn Watergate

tapes.

“David , how did this fool get on my plane?” I  
asked, only mildly interested as philippe hands me another file.

“His sister racked up quite a large debt. I do  
believe he is trying to pay it off,” he said, waiting for me to give the go-ahead. He was so trigger- happy sometimes.

“Is that why you’re here? Your sister is a crack  
whore?”

He frowned, swallowing the lump in his throat  
before speaking again. “Crystal meth.”

It’s too early in the morning for blood. I shook my head at David . He sulked for a moment but didwhat he was told and lowered his GLOCK.

“If you want to pay off your sister’s debt, it would be wise for you to stay alive and not spill my Romanée-Conti, or ruin nine-hundred-dollar jackets,” I told him before turning back to the file in front of me.  
“Yes, M-M-Miss R-Romanov. It will n-never happen a-again.” His voice sounded like a dying dog’s. I almost pitied his sister. Was he all she had coming to her aid?

“Count yourself blessed colin jost ,  
888-00-4229, 1705 Blue Ridge Road,” David said, making sure the moron was aware that we not only knew his name, but his social security number and address. Just because we didn’t kill him today didn’t mean we could not destroy his life tomorrow.

David sighed before taking a seat in front of me. “It was a nice jacket. You should have let me kill him.”

“ and mess up this jet with bloodstains like the last one .” I smirked, lifting the picture of  
Ryan, another asshole who thinks can double cross me, and get away with it well... he doesn't know what coming his way 

"David" I whisper 

"yes ma'am" 

 

Smirking, I shifted my gaze to him. “ what level am I on?”

David adjusted his tie before sitting straighter, his face void of all emotion, eyes almost black.

“You, ma’am, are ruthless, and not a soul on this planet would dare cross you. You would put a bullet in our heads if we were ever disloyal to you or the family . You are the Boss,” he replied.

When I glanced at the men surrounding me, they nodded, not making eye contact, but aware that I was looking.

It made me proud. It had taken a lot of blood,  
sweat, and no tears to make sure that they, and  
everyone else, knew that I was the Boss. I may be pretty, I may be young, but I was a romanov  
ROMANOV were—and always would be—beautiful, but lethal when crossed.

Nodding, I leaned back in my seat, finishing my wine as we descended. I was the head of the Romanov Empire now, since the age of  
eighteen, everything—the drugs, the hits, the money —had been run through me because my father was dying.

I was six when I figured out what my family was. I was brighter than most kids my age, and at seven years old, I was learning to shoot my first gun. By eleven, I was being homeschooled in college algebra, drug cartels, and at my father’s insistence, hand-to-hand combat. By seventeen, I knew the business like the back of my hand. David was right. I would put a bullet in his head in a blink of  
an eye if he gave me a reason, and I liked David . Ever since my father died, David was the one who acted like a father figure even though I didn't need one 

“Ms. Romanoc, we are now in New York ,” the pilot informed me as I rose from my seat.

Phillippe my body guard and third in command opened the plane door, stepping out first, followed by two other men carrying my things. The moron, Colin , stood at the front of the plane trying his best not to make eye contact with any of us as we reached him.

“Ha-ave a g-good day, Ms. Ro-man-ov.”

Handing him my jacket, he stared at me wide  
eyed. “Take it to your sister and let her know how  
close you came to dying today, and while you are at it, go find your balls before I see you again.”

With that I walked out and found a shiny black  
limo waiting for me. Stopping next to phillippe, I tried not to roll my eyes.

Where am I going, prom?

“Phillippe see if you can get me a car, in black . . .and soon.” I sighed. I did not want to be driven. I wanted to drive. I needed to drive. It was one of my four S’s. Swimming, shooting, sex, and speed were the only four things that could help clear my mind.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, pulling out his phone,  
already speaking to someone. If David was my  
right hand, then Phillippe was my left. He was never taken by surprise. He didn’t need to be  
acknowledged or even seen, and only spoke when necessary. Unlike David and me, he was t full Italian . His blond hair made him stick out like Donatella Versace at a Walmart. His fix? He just shaved most of it all off.

David stood beside me and handed me my  
personal phone. There was only one person who had the number.

calling to make sure I got on the  
plane?” I asked, while David and Phillippe arranged for a new car.

He laughed and said " I would never doubt you." 

 

“. What you got for me ?” I asked, just as a black Aston Martin pulled up in front of me. Smirking, I turned toward David and Phillippe and nodded, that was much better.

Ryan is hiding at Mobil - Gas Stations - 51 8th Ave, West Village, he's laying low ," He practically coughed up a lung, but I was used to it.

Taking the keys from Phillippe , I slid in and pointedfor him to get in, too. He’d done well. He could ride alongside me.

" be careful " he's mocking me

I snorted, pressing my foot on the gas, a row of black sedans followed behind me as I pulled out of the airport. And I hung up 

Phillippe placed the phone on Bluetooth.

“Make my motherfucking day,” I said, breaking thespeed limit as I turned the corner.

"With pleasure, ma’am,” David replied. “Ryan , fucked up big and drove drunk. Guess who picked him up?”

“David . . .” I said, my tone laced with anger. He knew better than to ever play guess-who with me.

" he's being held at the gas station, so high he can't even see straight... But he still not talking" 

“Goodbye, David ,” I said as Phillippe ended the call. 

"Motherfucking day made, ma’am?”

I nod, " yes Phillippe motherfucking day made.”

 

\----------------

A hand slaps me firmly on the back. It’s one of  
many things that people in the bar been doing.. to greet me.

“Welcome back, you crazy fucker!”

Burn out, my ass.

I turn to see thor’s familiar face: broad grin, hair falling over his thick glasses, and belly leading the way.

“Man, it’s good to see you!” As I turn to shake his hand, I’m instantly pulled into his arms  
for a rough embrace.

He pulls back and cuffs the side of my cheek.  
“You okay?” It’s the same look that everyone has been giving me, and it’s driving me fucking insane. Pity mixed with sadness.

“I’m better now that I’m here.” I motion to  
the barstool next to me for him to sit down.

“Thank God for that. Took Sam long enough.”

“Almost three months.”

“Shit, you're still stubborn as hell” he laughs "no offense" he says while sipping his beer 

"none taken" 

“So in other words, he was trying to drag you out of that place you've hiding at so he  
could get you back here so you could see the world again .”

 

“Exactly.” I nod and tip my bottle up to my lips.  
“He thought I needed fresh air, said I was going to burn out, he was afraid I was going to try to kill myself .” I motion to the bartender to bring us another couple of beers.

"speaking of Sam where is he?" he decided to ignore the last part

"he's in the men's room" When I turn back around, the bartender is busily filling the row of shot glasses on the bar top in front of me with Fireball whiskey. History tells me  
that this row is the first of many in tonight’s  
welcome-back celebration. My inclination is to  
chug back the first shot and then slowly work my way out of the bar,,

“You did this?” The incredulity in my voice tugs on every damn heartstring I have, he just looks at me and shrugs his shoulders

"“C’mon, spangles ” ohhhh boy stark yells with a slap of his hand on the counter.

" I'm good " I say with a half drank beer in my hand 

" come, live a little " came the voice of sam

I let out a deep sigh" maybe next time, I still got to drive "

" it Okey " Sam says in a disappointed voice 

" let wake a toast " thor taking a glass from the table 

“Shh. Shh. Shh,” thor instructs our friends as he  
stands on the seat of his chair, holding up his own glass. “Steve Rogers … We are so glad to see your ugly ass back in this sithole. Until you start to get on our nerves salute!" As soon  
as he finishes the toast, the room around us  
erupts into cheers before we all toss back the  
whiskey.

“I need to get some fresh air,” I finish my drink and set it on the bar.

" you'll be alright? Don't you need one of us to go with you " this is starting to get get on my nerves

“no I need to be by myself. . I just need a  
minute to get some fresh air. 'Kay?”

They nod and I head for the back exit, weaving  
my way through the crowd. Once the cool night air hits my lungs I feel better. I slump against the brick wall next to the door and close my eyes, concentrating on deeply breathing. I need to get out of here

I go where my jeep is parked, get in and drive away

"fuck" I shout when I see the blinking gas light  
, I need to find a gas station before my car breaks down 

On The gas station is four black cars,I'm not sure what kind are they and one black Aston Martin but there is nobody outside. 

I park my car, filled it with gas and I had over to counter but there's no one there,, so I just live the cash on the counter as I'm about to leave I hear a gun shot and muffled scream, which cause me to freeze in place,  
I tell myself to just walk away but the rightous part of me doesn't let me, I turn and strode to where the noise is coming from 

I enter the basement door where the noise is coming from and I could hear a man gasping for air as water splashed around him.i was a level up from where they were waterboarding the man.

They had cleared everything onthe ground floor to make room for their prisoner.As I stepped up to the rail, making sure no one hears or see me 

Five men stood there and they all stood silently, allowing the man’s underwater screams to echo around the space.

“Enough,” a gentle voice called out, and each man stood straighter when the most beautiful woman I had ever seen stepped forward. Even from where I stood, I could tell she was perfection. From her wavy redhair, flawless olive skin, and deep green eyes, to her perfect hourglass figure. The knee-length white dress she wore hugged each one of her toned curves and, God, her tight ass—fuck.Her lips demanded to be kissed, and my cock  
demanded I have my way with her right then and

If it weren’t for the obnoxiously loud gasping  
coming from the man below me , I would have forgotten he was there. But when I  
looked closer, I realized who it was they were  
waterboarding.

Ryan 

"“Ryan, as much as I would like to draw this out, Iam late for a meeting , and I hate  
being late,” the Redhead stated, as a blonde man stepped forward, holding her jewelry on a white fucking pillow. My feet are frozen in place 

“To hell with you. . You no goodcunt bitc—” Before he could finish, one of  
the men who had held him down smashed his fist several times onto his face.

 

“It’s Boss or Ms. Romanov ,” the man said, spitting on him. “Nothing more. Nothing less.”

Ms Romanov as they call her frowned and even that made me hard. Shehad beautiful lips.

“I didn’t want to do this,” she said, putting her  
earrings in before being handed a gun.  
Spitting the blood from his mouth, Ryan smiled.

“Do it. I’d rather die than talk to you, bitch.”  
“Who said this was for you?” ms Romanov smiled back as two men dragged a sobbing female forward and placed her on a chair in front of the scum.Ryan’s eyes widened as he looked at her.

What the fuck, all of a sudden there's someone behind me choking me

he cheers


	3. Chapter 3

NATALIE

glass window shatters and a man flies off, his body hit hard on the floor next to me 

“What the fuck!?” all my men yelled , and that's when I realized there's an intruder, as the body is of one my men alfresco, I could see the intruder shadow as I look up.

My take out their guns and point them at the intruder, but he doesn't move "is he insane or something because he's not living here alive" I thought, My eyes flick to the man lying in a bloody mess next to me, and I'm fairly certain he isn't breathing.

The shadow of the intruder gets close and my men open fire at him

"Ceasefire, Ceasefire" I shout at this morons

Once they stop "I diots" i say

Two of my men turn to survey the

scene again, but the intruders body is no where to be found, okay this cunt is getting on my nerves

“If you think you can come in here, interrupt me in my interrogation and live to see another day , you're a fucking idiot. You might as surround because you not living here alive. You out matched bucko” my get ready with their guns .

“Good, it should make this more fun.” I can't see this assholes face, but from the animalistic growl he spits out I don't have to. The cunt's got balls 

“For us, but certainly not you.”

“We'll see.” My ears must be deceiving me,

because I could swear his voice sounds excited.

The lights goes out 

He emerges from the shadows faster than a speeding ticket. One of my men named Carlos on the left lunges forward, but The intruder moved damned fast. So fast that Carlos  
nearly missed seeing him but before he could react . His s body is thrown against the wall Passing out instantly 

The next few seconds happen so fast I can't be sure what I see. This intruder turns into some kind of ninja. He has petro knocked out in a single punch. The next one Alexander is headbutted and tossed ontothe mirror breaking it underneath him. 

Gustavo starts approaching from behind and tries to jump the intruder , but he gets back kicked and sent crashing into the ground, head cracking against the floor .

max promptly walks into a blazing roundhouse kick that rattles his skull. He starts to fall until– the intruder'’S other foot slams into his rib cage. Back and forth. Right leg, left leg. Lifting him with each kick and forcing him to remain standing.

"This is enough" says Philippe living me still stunned with how many of my men this intruder has managed to take down 

Phillippe runs toward the intruder 

The intruder wraps his arms around max’s head and holds him up as he thrusts a  
wicked kick into phillippe 's ribs.

Pain explodes in phillippe’s chest as his  
ribs snap. His breathing comes labored. 

The intruder throws max against the wall and goes after Phillippe, punishing  
Him with an uppercut that sends him onto the glass table

Okey this is enough

"you need to get different men because these ones are weak like you" Ryan laughs

I shoot the woman between the eyes and Before I could even stop myself, I brought the butt of my gun across Ryan's face and did not stops mashing it until I heard a sick pop. I beat him into unconsciousness and left him slumped in his chair, his eyes swollen shut.

Wiping the blood from my face, I took a deep  
breath and held the gun up for David before I  
turned back to face the handsome intruder. And he has single handedly put down 8 of my including my bodyguard, it only me and David who are still standing, David tries to use the gun and kill the motherfucker but I stop him 

This handsome intruder is now staring at me with both disgust and luster, 

Taking a step forward, I stopped when he was a little more than an inch away from me. I could feel his breath on the tip of my nose, and smiled sweetly.

"David live us" I instruct David who tries to protest but I hold up my hand "I said live us David and take these morons with you" I demand pointing to the idiot on the floor

The moment it shut, I spun around, fist flying  
toward his head. It met his palm

Grabbing my fist, he flung me into the chair Ryan had occupied.but before he could speak again, I pulled my head back and smashed it against his fucking nose. His head went back and his grip on me loosened. I brought my knees back just far enough to kick in him in the crotch, causing him to release me completely.

 

sideswiping his legs out from under him. With my now-ruined white Gucci heels on his neck, I glared down at him.

 

But before I could speak He twisted my foot and brought me down to the ground, pinning me there with the weight of his body.

Fury burned in his eyes as he breathed roughly  
through his "what do want with Ryan ? " he growls at me our lips almost touching 

Instead of answering ipushed my thumbs to his eyes, forcing his hands to let go of my throat." no use asking because you'll be dead soon" 

 

We fought and struggled on the ground like savage animals before he picked me up and threw me into the nearest wall. I grabbed a chair and smashed it against his side.

When I landed a kick to his side, he fucking  
grabbed me like a ragdoll and flung me across the room. It was nothing. Instead of letting myself feel the pain, I jumped back up. My heels were now long gone. 

When my fist collided with his cheek, he grabbes my body and pin it against the wall  
I headbutt him again, he looses his grip and backs away I pick up Ryan's gun

I pointed the gun and pulled the trigger, causing his leg to buckle. the bullet went through his thigh, he then roared in pain as he fell down on one knee. I point the gun at his chest and pulled the trigger but there were no more bullet in it, he use that opportunity to roll under the table and runs to window that lead to the dark parking lot outside throwing himself on it, it shutters and just like that he's gone as my men come back running with guns on their hands 

Lucky asshole


	4. Chapter 4

Steve

"ahh" I hissed as I pulled out the bullet in my thigh, Ms Romanov did a number on me she's good really good, when I escape from that gas station I couldn't take my car as it was surrounded by more of her men..so I decided to run a couple of blocks down the street where I found a car parked outside a building, and borrowed it. 

instead of going to my apartment which is probably being crashed right now as , so I had no choice but to go to my long Island house, only two people who know about this place which are Sam and that guy he calls tic tac.. Scott Lang I think.

As I'm stitching my thigh, there's something vibrating my back pocket tickling my , when It out I realize it my... With a broken screen but I could make out person who's calling me

Sam

"hello" I answered and I hear a deep sigh on the outside of the line

"where the hell are you man? I've called you like twenty six times, and you weren't answering your phone.. I thought something happened to you... Jeeez dude don't just disappear without telling us you're living I thought you were going to get some fresh air!! " he was angry I could tell, but he wasn't shouting.. he was scolding me in a low voice l

" I'm fine, Sam " I said

" stop saying you fine, because that not what I asked, I asked for your whereabouts because there were people who were crashing your apartment" that got me to panic

"what people say Sam? Are they still there? What are they driving? Sam you need to get the hell out of there.." I asked, spoke in fury, frustration and panic

"they're long gone, they were driving black sedans like twelve of them.. Why?.... What have you gotten yourself into Steve?" .. I signed in relief,.

"it nothing Sam" he was safe

"nothing Steve!!, are you drunk or something... Did you miss the part where I said they twelve cars outside your apartment!!!" I had to remove my phone from my ear, because he was louder this time

"no I heard you loud and clear, it no big deal man" but it was a big those men where trained killers and I didn't want Sam getting caught in my mess

"ohhhh it no deal" I could tell he was being sarcastic "if you knew who those men were, you'll know you're in deep shit" he paused and signed bracing himself for what he was about to say "those men work for the Romanov mafia family, the most ruthless family in America, not even a fool would dare to cross them, so tell me Steve what have you gotten yourself into?" that a good question Sam I thought

"you know where to find me" before he could speak I hang up

What have I gotten myself self into

........

3 am same day

Steve

I told Sam everything that happened at mobi gas station, and he stared at me for five minutes in shock before telling me about the family and their leader Natalie Romanov, that beautiful woman who kicked my ass and also told I was in deep shit 

"what are going to do man,? because there's no way you going to get away from this alive " he asked concerned 

"I don't know man, but I'll figure something out" I said looking out the window 

"what can I do to help?" he asked 

"nothing, you've done enough for me In the last couple of months, just lay law while I fix this mess and take Scott Lang with you I don't want him to get caught in crossfire if this doesn't work" Sam tries to speak but I stop him "please Sam, just this once do what I'm begging you to do, the less you know the better, please" I turn around to face him 

Sam sign In defeat "Okey man I'll stay out of this one, but please be careful" 

"I'll try" I give him a reassuring smirk 

He just shake his head, then turn to me and smile "no you'll not" I smile and he walks of the door 

As soon as the door gets shut, I turn around and leave look out the window to see the city light, 

\-----------  
Two days later 

NATALIE

Steve the intruder, had called me the previous day wanting to meet with me, said he has a proposition for me, at first I refused because who the hell does he think he is to make demands after what he did , I am bloody Natalie Romanov, the Godmother, black widow I'dont forgive and no fool dared to cross.... Well except him so I refused the offer but what he said after that got my attention "good luck with your wedding" he said 

I asked how he knew about it because nobody knew about it except for David, but Instead of answering the questions the handsome asshole said I must come to his house in long Island alone and he would answer my questions and had a way for me to avoid marrying Ivan's son Alexander 

When I tried to protest thinking it was a setup, he told me he knew I had people from the justice department and law enforcement agency in my pocket so if he set up me he was already a dead man. 

So I'm driving to his house.... I'm really that desperate to get out of this marriage without war between the Italian mafia and Russian mafia. I had to marry Alexander because he was Italian, and I was a daughter of a Italian woman and to eyes of the Italians I wasn't an italian because my father was Russian, In order to run my empire in Russia, and America I had to marry an Italian because America is an Italian territory and that where my empire is the strongest. 

So Steve the intruder is my only, only option to maybe get out of this marriage without bloodshed, if his proposition is good as he makes it out to be 

I pull up at a front gates of a huge house, huh so he's also rich huh ........ But the army's retirement settlement can't afford this, type of luxury 

I punch the code he gave me to open the gate , I park my car next to a four cars, a Mercedes E-class, Lexus RX 350, BMW 5 Series and 3 Series 

I press the buzzer at his door to announce my presence, no answer, the guy is testing my patience, when I'm about to knock again, he opens the door, wet hair, bare chest and a towel wrapped around his waist and I couldn't help but bite my lips God this asshole is sexy as hell, he clears his throat and look up at his handsome baby face 

"if you weren't this handsome, I would have blown up this motherfuckin place" I said letting myself in his house, which is not bad,

"make yourself comfortable" he said closing the "I'm going to go up and get dressed" he said going up the stairs 

"why bother" I shout after him but he didn't respond back, I go for the living room which has the ten million dollars view of the the ocean, Phillippe need to me why I don't have this view 

Five minutes later Steve the intruder comes back down wearing a white teashirt that shows his sexy muscles , black Jeans and white Nike snickers 

"I would say sorry to keep you waiting but I'll be lying" he said putting down the files he was carrying on the table 

"you not afraid of me?" this guy had balls

"no, why, should I?" . Try not to kill him Romanov, take a deep breath, try not to kill him 

"okay what your proposition deepshit" I decided to ignore his question 

He pushed one of three files to me, I picked it up read it but it carried what I already know about Alexander family, that they might have had a hand on the murder of my mother,, and poised my father because they wanted to take over his empire but couldn't because I was already the head of the empire long before they poisoned him, so they couldn't take over because there was still a standing Romanov 

Marriage would be the only way to take over the empire, so why is showing me this 

I look up at him "I know this, why are you showing me this?" I asked confused and pissed he thinks this is a game or something 

He pushed another file at me 

"yes I know, I'm reminding you who they want you to marry, and when you married to him he will kill you" he said 

"and the Russian will retaliate" I said annoyed and frustrated 

"the loyal ones yes, but the others not so much" he fucking smirk, that it I had enough of this bullshit I put out my gun and pulled the trigger 

The bullet graze his shoulder and he hiss still staring at me, throwing my gun at his flat screen TV in anger 

"why wouldn't they Mr smart ass, why would they choose an Italian over their own" I screamed at him, still not breaking his harden stare at me 

"read the file Natalie" I said soft 

I picked up the file angrily and I read the it frustrated but I know this two he's playing with me 

"Rogers I know-" 

"read under his mother Natalie" he cut me off he fuckin he cut me off 

Frustrated I read the details under Alexander mother Linda belvedere Valero, born 1955 July 4th, mother Sophia Bianchi, but what caught my eyes was her father alexia shostakovich Russian army General, Linda's father unknown to the mafia because her mother was a known whore so the mafia assumed Linda's father was Italian, but was actually a Russian War hero to the Russians of course which meant Alexander's mother was half Russian which also meant, I look up at Steve with widened eyes 

"Alexander is twenty five percent Russian, which means the Russian would be taking the side of their own "

"bullshit" I screamed at


End file.
